


Meowth's worth

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Giovanni & Meowth [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Meowth has been wanting to be Giovanni's top cat for years, Anybody who's anybody knew of meowth and Persians rivalry.However when Meowth goes to rescue the Persian, From Team Galactic.To his horror he finds out Giovanni has been captured to.Meowth risks his life getting injured in the process to save both Giovanni and his Persian.Prompting a side of protectiveness in Giovanni that was never thought possible..
Series: Giovanni & Meowth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133762
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"The situations I get myself into". Meowth groaned mentally hiding behind the building as some of the people walked by. "Here i am always wanting to be Giovanni's top cat and I am risking my life saving that mangy Persian lapcat".

Meowth's ears drooped knowing his dream would never come true.

He shook his head getting rid of his depressing thoughts.

"Get it together!! Meowth nows not the time to feel bad about yourself, you have a Persian to save".

It didn't take long for the sly Meowth to enter Team Galactic's headquarters undetected, luckily he had stealth on his side, peering around the corner and noticing the group of goons.

With ease Meowth entered the vents before quietly making this way into the next room, as luck would have it he could see Persian through the vents in a large metal cage.

Luckily unharmed.

"What's your plan Galactic?". Meowth whispered quietly. "You didnt hurt da Persian. So what game are you playingm".

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!!". 

Meowth's eye's widdened at the loud demanding voice, someone he could recognize the voice anywhere, 2 Team Galactic members dragged in a struggling Giovanni who looked more then a little pissed.

"Boss!!!". Meowth whispered in horror his eye's now hardening like Steel, he could hear Persian hissing and struggling to break free from the confines to his owner but it was no use.

"What am I going to do!?!? I wish Jessie and James were here.

The two had their Pokemon at the Pokemon center from their last encounter with the Twerps, given he didn't like the Hospital Meowth decided to stay put. Only to see Persian being taken into Team Galactic's base.

Leave it to them to be hiding away right near their enemies.

"C'mon Meowth tink! There has to be…". Meowth paused in mid sentence.

He noticed a vent that was broken off from the rest of them. It came down all the way to the ground. The opening pointing towards where the cage that had Persian in it resided.

"Bingo!!".

While keeping an eye on his Boss and his Persian Meowth reached the vent with ease, taking a deep breath the Cat locked his claws onto the metal walls. Slowly shimming down careful not to make a sound.

Once he made it to the bottom he gave a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Peaking through the vent Meowth watched Team Galactic tie Giovanni up to a chair ignoring the way the Team Rocket Boss struggled against the binds.

"Cyrus will be here soon". The Team Galactic member stated smirking. 

"You will regret this!". Giovanni's lips pulled into a sneer, "once I get out of here I will make sure you wish you never have been born".

Meowth taking a deep breath pushed the vent open before sneaking towards the Persians cage, before the evolved Pokemon could say a word Meowth put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh I am gonna get ya and the Boss otta here. But you have to be quiet. We don't want twiddle dee and twiddle dumb to notice". Meowth stated jerking a thumb back tw

Persian tilted his head a soft meow escaping the Pokemon's mouth.

"Yeah well as much as I hate thst I can't even get any affection from da Boss, and you like to throw that in my face. I can't just leave you and da Boss to fend for yourself". Meowth bent down lengthening a claw to pick the lock.

Just as he started to pick it the cat Pokemon dipped hiding behind boxes, as a Team Galactic member came in their direction.

Gritting his teeth Meowth walked around the boxes hiding behind some enclosures that held other Pokemon, heart clenching at the sad looks given to him.

Giovanni scowled angrily as the Team Galactic members walk around ignoring his shouts, he struggles to grab a device in his pocket but 

The Team Rocket Boss frozen when he saw a Meowth a very familiar Meowth, sneaking around the boxes with ease. 

Meowth breathed a sigh of relief back pressed against the box peering around the corner, his eyes meeting his Bosses. There was a determined look in the cat Pokemons eyes that Giovanni had yet to see.

Giovanni's eyes had a steel look in them, the fury and anger, murder in his eyes. There would be hell to pay Meowth was sure with that.

Meowth peaked over the boxes waiting for the members to leave, once they had turned the corner Meowth rushed over to the Persians cage, within seconds the cat Pokemon had it's evolved form out of the cage. 

Persian rushed over to it's owner biting at the binds, Meowth 

"Toxicroak sludge bomb!!".

Somthing hard slammed into Meowth sending the Pokemon into the boxes, the Pokemon winced in pain body hunched over one eye open as he gazed up.

Saturn and her Toxicroak stood there a smirk crossing the Team Galactic member.

"You should've let well enough alone!". Saturn stated. "You have nothing to do with those 2". She gestured at Giovanni and his Persian. "Tell you what I am in a good mood, you leave i will ignore that you were even here".

Meowth glared at the Team Galactic member his body posed in a fighting position.

"Im not going anywhere I won't let you hurt my Boss or his Persian".

"Very well you had your chance! Toxicroak! Time to teach this Meowth a lesson. Use Poison Jab!!".

The Pokemon rushed forward his hand glowing jabbing at the Meowth who just barley dodged each attack, already injured from before. 

"Persian use bite!!!". 

The loud voice boomed through the room, and within seconds the cat Pokemon jumped in front of Meowth, lunging forward biting onto the Pokemons arm.

Meowth cringed in pain one arm wrapped around his waist falling to his knees, breathing ragged he barley registering Giovanni now at his side.

"You shouldn't have come". The Boss gruffed. 

"Didn't know that you were captured". Meowth's tone soft. "Saw your Persian be taken. Came to save him".

Giovanni's hard eyes watched the cat Pokemon he jerked his head towards his Pokemon, who growled backing up as Toxicroak now had the upper hand.

Giovanni gritted his teeth anger in his eyes at the smirk on Saturn's face.

Standing in front of the injured cat Pokemon Giovanni reached into his belt pulling out a Pokeball.

"Nidoking!!". Giovanni threw the Pokeball prompting the Pokemon to appear next to Persian.

The Pokemon let out a roar.

"Two against one why am I not surprised no matter my Toxicroak can take you both on".

Meowth just sat on the floor stunned, he met Persian's eye's who smiked winking for a moment before glaring at Toxicroak. 

"Let's go!!". Both Giovanni and Saturn yelled at the same time.


End file.
